Ni mas ni menos
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: [Crónicas de KaixRei]Sí... odio la navidad y tengo muchos buenos motivos para hacerlo... aunque quizás sólo por esta ocasión haré una excepción. Navidad, por primera vez, bienvenida seas. Yaoi, oneshot, AU, KaixRei.


_Acotaciones: _

"..." - diálogos

'...' - _pensamientos_

(...) - mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Ni más, ni menos_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, oneshot, AU, raro, patético ¡sie! Ahora si estoy segura de eso jajaja.

∞ **Pareja: KaixRei**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_Ni MáS, Ni MeNoS_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**K**ai Hiwatari es el tipo de persona que indudablemente hace que tengas que voltear a verla si llegas a topártela por la calle. Su atractivo físico es innegable y si de esa forma se veía teniendo escasos veintiuno, habría esperar que tanto podría mejorar con los años venideros. Su cabello rebelde es de dos tonos de azulado, uno claro para el frente y otro oscuro para la parte trasera, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de un increíble color escarlata. Y, lo que hace juego a este atractivo es la actitud más insoportable y austera que muchos podrían jurar haber conocido. Siempre solía hablar con altanería y soltaba los mas eficaces sarcasmos incluidos también los comentarios hirientes; su emotividad podría decirse que estaba en números rojos, no era del tipo de personas que reían abiertamente ni que iban por ahí sonriendo, muy pocas cosas le hacían gracia y muy pocas veces el tono de su voz tomaba otro que no fuese el frió e indiferente que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo. No gustaba de hablar, hacer amistades y mucho menos de participar socialmente de la manera que todo mundo esperaría de alguien como él; nunca pedía favores, él daba ordenes. Kai era todo un Príncipe del Hielo, y adoraba ser considerado de esa forma. Criado en una familia bastante conservadora y donde las muestras de afecto eran casi un crimen era mucho más que normal que el actual heredero de los Hiwatari fuese tan insensible como la mayoría de sus conocidos podrían aseverar hasta la tumba que lo era. Su novio Rei no era uno de ellos.

A diferencia de Kai, Rei Kon no podría ser más todavía mas opuesto a su pareja sólo por el hecho de que no era mujer. No solo físicamente, ya que tenía una tersa piel acanelada, un largo cabello bastante lacio de un color negro brillante, mientras que sus ojos eran de un dorado que quitaba el aliento. Rei había crecido rodeado de hermanos y de padres afectuosos que lo animaron desde los primeros pasos que dio, hasta que comenzó a estudiar una carrera en Periodismo. Era el típico tipo de persona con la que siempre se puede contar en momentos difíciles, que siempre tiene tiempo de escuchar los problemas de los demás y que jamás daba un consejo, sólo opiniones objetivas y prudentes. Su carácter sereno, accesible y amable hacia que muchos le estimasen y se ganaba la simpatía de las personas con gran facilidad; también adoraba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y sus familiares. Tenía una melodiosa risa que era contagiosa y casi en todo momento tenía la sonrisa justa para la persona que mas la necesitaba. Todos podían decir que era un ángel; amable, tierno, servicial, tranquilo, afectuoso e ingenuo. Ese era el lado bueno de Rei, y el mundo entero podría agradecer que no conociera su lado malo, que salía a flote sólo en las situaciones que lo ameritaban.

Por esto y mas, Kai y Rei eran el típico ejemplo de polos opuestos, y la mayoría de las personas saben cual es la ley física que rige a estos polos. No es raro que también la hayan usado para regir las relaciones entre las personas, algo tan trillado y típico como aquel proverbio que recitaba: "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso".

Con estos antecedentes en mente no es difícil que se pueda imaginar que en pleno Londres, a veinticuatro de diciembre, con las nevadas calles llenas de luces centellantes de colores, figuras de bonachones hombres vestidos de rojo en los escaparates de la tiendas, árboles decorados a mas no poder en todas partes donde se pueda mirar, adornos de duendes, regalos y renos, mares de personas yendo de un lugar a otro, no seria difícil imaginar que si uno de estos dos jóvenes odia la navidad con toda seguridad seria Kai, y habría quienes podrían hacer apuestas de dinero sobre eso. Así que entonces debía de ser una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con aquel apuesto joven colocando el último adorno de aquel maravilloso árbol navideño exquisitamente decorado, que se encontraba en la estancia del departamento en el que vivía. Su departamento amplio y decorado mayoritariamente con muebles de color blanco, se hallaba en un séptimo piso. Esta vez y para pesar suyo estaba decorado enriquecidamente con adornos navideños colocados en lugares estratégicos, por primera vez desde que había ido a vivir en Londres a administrar una pequeña cede de negocios de sus padres, casi como mera prueba de distracción que lo prepararía después para el imperio que le esperaba, el departamento de Kai Hiwatari parecía un lugar calido, acogedor y _festivo_. ¡Argh! que maldito horror. Lo cierto es que aunque Kai no fuese tan participe de la navidad no la odiaba, sencillamente no la festejaba tan efusivamente como el resto de las personas hacían comúnmente, pero solía _celebrarla_ de vez en cuando.

En fin, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y listo, como si aquel sitio hubiese sido sacado de algún especial de un programa televisivo.

Porque Kai Hiwatari no era quien odiaba la navidad, oh, no... Rei Kon era quien la detestaba como si se tratase de una enfermedad contagiosa.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos, Kai había visto a Rei festejar un sin numero de cumpleaños, días de San Valentín, fiestas típicas de Inglaterra, días internacionales, el famoso Año Nuevo, casi la llegada de cada estación... claro... todo menos la navidad... oh, Rei nunca la festejaba y así estaba bien para él, porque tenía sus motivos para que le desagradase. Era por esa razón que esta navidad en especial Kai pensaba en intentar cambiar un poco el concepto que su novio tenía de la festividad, no a favor de la dichosa fiesta que llegaba el 25 de diciembre, sino a favor del mismo Rei porque sencillamente Hiwatari no soportaba ver la cara fastidiada y ensombrecida del aquel chico cada vez que llegaba la fecha. Lo conocía desde hacia casi ya cinco años, y sólo desde hacia dos que eran novios. Cada 24 de diciembre parecía siempre lo mismo, Rei iba a ocultarse en su casa como si fuese una sombra que corre de la luz y se quedaba ahí hasta que daba la mañana del 25. Y no hacia nada diferente, se quedaba dormido viendo televisión, leía un libro, rentaba una película y comía pizza o sencillamente se iba temprano a acostarse. Para el chico Kon, la navidad era solamente un día mas. Kai, siendo quien era, no podía negar que era algo injusto que mientras la mitad del mundo entero se divertía y sentía dichoso, la persona que mas le importaba pasara ese día de manera miserable. Si fuese él mismo no le importaría, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que su bellísima pareja pasase por algo así. No, este año debía ser diferente de alguna forma.

Por su parte, Rei se encontraba en aquel preciso momento descansando cómodamente en su sillón favorito, dentro de su cómoda y pequeña casa que pertenecía a sus padres, que se habían cambiado a vivir a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ahí. Su hermano mayor, Rai, que se había quedado a vivir con él, ahora justamente terminaba de arreglar su equipaje ya que se iría a pasar unos cuantos días con la familia que se reuniría en casa de los señores Kon. Estaba mas que claro que Rei no iría y ya nadie se extrañaba, intentar que Rei celebrase una navidad con la familia Kon era como esperar que un pez fuera a salir del agua y caminar. Sencillamente no había caso.

Rai había terminado de cerrar la única maleta que llevaría, y se había encargado también de llamar al servicio de taxis para pedir que uno fuese a recogerlo. Era mayor que Rei por tres años, y también había heredado la piel canela, los ojos dorados y el cabello negro de la familia.

"Heh... ¿Seguro que no vienes?" -pregunto Rai, sentándose en un sillón frente a su hermano-.

"No" -fue la seca respuesta-.

"Mao va ir" -insistió-.

"¿Y?".

"Mamá se pondría muy feliz si te ve".

"Que bien" -dijo con toda la desfachatez del mundo-.

"¡Oh, vamos!" -soltó una risa divertida- "¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como un niño?".

"Cuando se sequen los mares".

Rai resoplo, mirando con mas fijeza la figura de Rei, quien aparentemente no había perdido detalle del libro que se encontraba leyendo.

"¿Por qué tanto resentimiento? Esta debería ser época de paz y alegría" -dijo, recitando lo que siempre se escuchaba- "Hay que celebrarlo".

"Oh, claro, supongo que quieres que cante villancicos y cosas así" -soltó un bufido exasperado-.

"Podrías ponerte un gorro rojo".

"¡No molestes!" -gruño fingidamente-.

¿Por qué Rei Kon odiaba la navidad? Porque ciertamente ¡La odiaba! Lo suyo no era desagrado ni repulsión, sencillamente era odio. Para empezar aunque todas las festividades fuesen fechas comerciales ¡Esta lo era aun mas! toda la gente quería hacerse buena, bondadosa, caritativa y parecía regla tener que estar sonriendo siempre. ¡Patrañas! No eran más que hipocresías.

Y aunque era ridículo aceptarlo ¡Todas sus navidades tenían algo malo! Primero recordaba perfectamente aquella navidad, en la que era apenas un pequeño de seis años sentado a la mesa con sus padres y sus dos hermanos mayores. Ese día por rehusarse a comer había hecho enojar tanto a su padre que era un hombre de carácter enérgico, que hizo que se levantase golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza que consiguió que una de las patas fallasen y todo se viniese abajo... esa navidad la paso en su habitación estando encerrado ¡Porque encima lo castigaron! Poco después fue cuando se animo a pedir una disculpa, y su padre también acudió buscando perdón después de su comportamiento tan _drástico_, pero para Rei las cosas en esa navidad habían quedado arruinadas.

También estaba aquella ocasión donde justamente entre la noche del 24 y la madrugada del 25 aquel adorable perro blanco que tenía ya años con Rei y con el cual se encontraba tan tremendamente encariñado... termino el infeliz animal cayendo enfermo y después murió en principios del mes de enero. No hay que especificar demasiado que aquella navidad había sido muy traumática para un niño que adoraba a su fiel mascota.

Cierto, había que acordarse de esa otra vez que pensaban pasar la navidad con ciertos familiares lejanos ya que una prima, sobrina ¡O lo que haya sido! Se casaba, así que viajaron de una ciudad a otra con muchas horas de diferencia, Rei tuvo que soportar una de las fiestas mas aburridas de su vida hasta que llego la madrugada, y aguantar además tener que dormir en el suelo de la no muy espaciosa habitación que había prestado su sobrina, prima o lo que fuese para que él y sus hermanos durmiesen ahí. Realmente odiaba a la familia lejana, casi siempre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cual era el parentesco de esas personas con él.

Oh, y la navidad que su padre estuvo enfermo por una intoxicación que había adquirido días antes y por la cual termino hospitalizado, así que mandaron a Rei por ser el menor a casa de una de las hermanas de su madre. Su tía resulto ser un terrible ogro, y Rei termino barriendo los pisos de la casa, lavando platos y limpiando cada rincón de la casa, durmiéndose a las diez completamente agotado y sin siquiera un "Feliz Navidad" al día siguiente. Para un jovencito de doce años eso realmente no resulta nada agradable. De hecho, para nadie podría resultar serlo.

¡Ah! No había que olvidarse de aquella navidad que paso fuera de casa porque dos meses antes había tenido una fuerte pelea con sus padres, y como todos los jóvenes lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue irse de casa y termino viviendo con su hermana Mao, su esposo y su sobrino quien por ese entonces tenía dos años. ¿Cómo olvidar esa navidad? Se quedo solo en casa porque Mao se había ido con su marido a festejar las fiestas con sus familiares, y Rei no había asistido porque no deseaba estar entre un montón de gente que desconocía. Lo mas divertido que había hecho en medio de la soledad era morder una servilleta de papel mientras veía una película que ya antes había visto tres veces.

Así que técnicamente no entendía como a su familia podría gustarle tanto el 24 y el 25 de diciembre. Y francamente, todo aquel que viniese a echarle en cara que debía de ser más optimista, bien podría joderse. ¡Tenía aun mas navidades patéticas que contar! Así que no podían decirle que se parecía a cierto_ viejo amargado que sale en un típico cuento navideño_, al que visitaban tres espíritus. Rei podría contarse su kilométrico cabello antes de pensar que a él lo iban a visitar tres espíritus para hacerlo cambiar de parecer y si eso llegaba a pasar... ¡Bien podría mandarlos a los tres a volar por la ventana!

El sonido de un claxon fuera de la casa pareció despertar a Rei de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para acercarse y abrazar a su hermano antes de que tomase su maleta.

"Saluda a todos de mi parte" -dijo, con una sonrisa-.

"Si vas, los puedes saludar tú" -hizo su ultimo esfuerzo del año-.

Rei negó con la cabeza, con aquella sonrisa aun plasmada en los labios.

"Como quieras" -se encogió de hombros, antes de agacharse a tomar su equipaje- "Mamá no puede regañarme por no intentarlo".

"Que te diviertas mucho" -había cierto tinte de burla en su voz-.

"¡Que pases una feliz navidad!".

"¡Igual tú! No llames, no estaré".

"Eres un maldito vago" -dijo divertido, mientras abría la puerta de entrada a la casa-.

"¡Oye! Eso me dolió".

"No mientas... para ti ¡Hasta fue un cumplido!".

Rei bufo graciosamente mirando como su hermano abrió la puerta del taxi amarillo justo después de colocar su maleta en la cajuela. El pelinegro mayor bajo el vidrio de la ventana y se despidió de él haciendo un ademán con la mano, mientras le sonreía mostrando un muy típico colmillo afilado también herencia de la familia. ¡Uh! La familia, Rei no quería ni imaginarse que pestes hablarían todas esas primas, tías y demás parientes chismosas y ociosas. Pero como poco le importaba entonces poco pensaba en eso. Al menos el 24 de diciembre de ese año prometía ser algo _pasable._ Su impávido novio Kai le había hecho la sencilla proposición de que pasase la noche en su departamento ya que él tampoco regresaría a su casa, donde los Hiwatari daban su anual fiesta navideña. La idea de pasar al fin una navidad a solas con Kai parecía sencillamente genial... alejados de todas esas cosas que tanto detestaba, de la música chillona, de los villancicos, de las flores rojas, de los muérdagos, de los árboles llenos de detestables luces parpadeantes y de los regalos con sus absurdas envolturas con moños. Sí, definitivamente huir de todo ese circo era lo que necesitaba, no que se quejase de haber estado solo en las ultimas navidades, pero la perspectiva de pasar una tranquila noche con el chico que lo tenía suspirando perdidamente, realmente parecía algo demasiado bueno.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Sí, estar ese día con Kai era algo demasiado bueno... para ser cierto. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que corrió por la mente del chino en el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en el departamento de su novio, encontrándose con todas aquellas cosas de las que quería escapar. En una de las esquinas se encontraba un ostentoso árbol, decorado prolijamente, con una serie de lucecitas parpadeantes que tanto irritaban al chino, no había que dejar pasar por alto los regalos que había bajo él, ni tampoco el color de las cortinas, normalmente blancas, ahora rojas con detalles en verde. Oh... y esa corona navideña colocada sobre la chimenea. Rei casi sintió que se daba un golpe contra la pared al ir observando todas y cada una de las cosas que estaban en el departamento de Kai. ¡No podía ser! Que alguien le dijese que aquello no era una maldita esfera de nieve, o que los malditos portavasos no tenían el diseño de copos de nieve... o que no estaba viendo una colección de graciosos renos de porcelana adornado aquel estante, donde habían un par de botas rojas con ornatos blancos.

"Y bien ¿Qué te parece?" -pregunto educadamente Kai, luego de encargarse de dejar el abrigo del pelinegro en el perchero- "Yuriy me ayudo bastante".

¡Ah! Claro... Yuriy Ivannov... ese, ese ¡Ese tipo! Él era un muy buen amigo de Kai, y a Rei le simpatizaba, pero desgraciadamente aquel pobre chico de ojos azules y cabello rojizo siempre terminaba con la maldición dirigida hacia él, porque Yuriy tenía la "habilidad" de aventurar a Kai en ciertas cosas que eran la exasperación de Rei, porque desgraciadamente ese tipo de cosas tenían que ver con su relación amorosa. Comprendía perfectamente que debido al carácter de Kai, eso de las relaciones de pareja no era su fuerte, y que Yuriy había sido una gran guía quitando todos los errores que había cometido. Pero pese a ello, mas le valía al señorcito Ivannov no tener que ver con que su novio ahora se hubiese puesto tan "navideño" o ya tendrían problemas los dos.

"Es..." -Rei se pregunto donde había quedado su voz- "Muy... poco de ti" -hablo al fin, volteándolo a ver intentando poner su mejor sonrisa- "Me extraña, Kai ¿A que se debe?".

Y su sonrisa fingida fue tan autentica, que Kai ni siquiera llego a darse por enterado de que obviamente, Rei no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba.

"Nada en especial" -se encogió de hombros distraídamente, sintiéndose ridículamente apenado- "Me preguntaba cual seria la gracia de todo esto ¿Qué dices tú?".

Rei reviro los ojos, y maldijo a cualquiera de los dioses que hubiesen hecho semejante cosa.

"No es tan mal" -dijo con un tono inocente- "Podría acostumbrarme... se ve bien".

Ah, pero por el tono obviamente poco convencido de Rei, al instante Kai se dio cuenta de que en realidad no parecía tan entusiasmado con todo ¿Es que acaso se había olvidado de algo? ¿Habría equivocado alguna cosa? Genial, seguro estaba haciendo el gran tonto ahí, cuantas ganas tenía ahora de romper una silla en aquel momento. Sin embargo noto con algo mas de tranquilidad cuando Rei se aproximo al acogedor y adorable árbol de navidad que Yuriy se había encargado de escoger personalmente. Bien, quizás era él quien estaba exagerando y todo estaba correcto, después de todo cuando se trataba de Rei siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas. No podían culparlo, estaba completamente enganchado por chico, Rei ejercía un gran poder sobre su persona y dominaba cada área de sus pensamientos. Ah, realmente que el amor hacia milagros en las personas.

Rei miro curiosamente el árbol apreciando que aunque fuese tan _lindo_ no dejaba de producirle la sensación de rechazo. Esa navidad... ¡Bah! Con sus estereotipados colores rojo y verde, con sus malditos árboles de los que podrían colgar hasta las cacerolas de la cocina si tenían un moño atado, con sus muérdagos en los resquicios de las puertas o colgados de los techos, con sus regalos envueltos en ridículos papeles decorativos y listones, con todas esas tarjetas deseando lo mejor de lo mejor y sus horribles frases cliché como: _"En la tierra paz a los hombres de buena voluntad"_. Ya iba Rei a darle _paz_ a todo aquel que se le ocurriese decirle algo semejante a él.

Sencillamente la situación era irreal ¡Porque no podía estar pasando! No, claro que no, con toda seguridad se había quedado dormido en el sillón con el libro en mano, por sencillamente no podía ser cierto que Kai, su estoico novio Kai Hiwatari cuyo sobrenombre era "Príncipe de Hielo", hubiese arreglado su lindo departamento como una ama de casa que acaba de comprarse su revista numero treinta de: "Decoración y Hogares: Especial Navideño"... por favor... ¡Eso tenía que ser un sueño! De todas las posibles personas que pisaban el mundo en aquel momento no podía ser cierto que Kai se le hubiese ocurrido unirse al espíritu de la fiesta ¡Y ahora hubiese todo esto como resultado! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién era ese impostor que había tomado el lugar de su amado novio? Porque de ninguna forma el verdadero Kai Hiwatari podría hacer semejante cosa tan...

"¿Rei?".

El escuchar su nombre le causo un sobresalto que le valió también para salir de su ensoñación, volteo hacia un lado para encontrarse con Kai, quien le observaba fijamente. El bicolor parecía lejanamente preocupado y no era para menos, era la segunda vez que lo llamaba sin obtener respuesta.

"¿Sí?" -pregunto, plasmando una sonrisa que relajo completamente al otro-.

"¿Tienes hambre?".

"Un poco ¿Por qué?".

"Bien, pues porque podríamos comer cuando lo digas".

"¿Aquí?".

"No, Rei, en la luna" -respondió sarcásticamente-.

Aquello le costo al ojicarmín un juguetón codazo en el estomago que le hizo soltar una risa cortada, mientras que Rei le observaba con embelesamiento ¡Oh! Que raro era poder observar a Kai tan relajado y sonriendo libremente.

"Así que... has comprado la cena" -ahora si su sonrisa fue de autentica alegría- "Que gesto tan galante de tu parte y... no tiene nada que ver con que tú no eres capaz de cocinar un huevo sin que se queme ¿Cierto?".

Kai frunció el ceño perdiendo la sonrisa y recuperando su muy normal aspecto frió y severo... la realidad era que le asustaba lo bien que le conocía Rei y lo fácilmente que sacaba conclusiones acertadas. Y de hecho si no lo conociese tan bien, Rei podría jurar que había hecho enfadar al atractivo chico de cabellos azulados, pero afortunadamente sabía de él lo suficiente como para acercarse, rodear su estrecha cintura con sus brazos y plantarle un beso inesperado que fue correspondido de inmediato. Sonriendo aun con sus labios pegados a los otros, Rei se alejo un poco mientras que se sentía como un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura sin que le regañasen.

"Entonces ¿A comer?" -sonrió aun mas, haciendo que Kai le regresase el gesto-.

"Cuando quieras".

"Espero que hayas pedido algo muy caro" -comento jocosamente mientras se separaban- "Soy caro".

"¿De verdad? Que raro, siempre sueles conformarte con una hamburguesa callejera".

Kai volvió a tomarse el estomago después de que Rei le hubiese dado otro codazo. Si la gente supiese que alguien podía atreverse a agredir al gran Kai Hiwatari aunque fuese de una manera tan infantil, seguramente no podrían creerlo ni aunque lo viesen.

"Kai" -súbitamente Rei paro su caminata hacia la cocina-.

"¿Qué sucede?" -frunció en ceño-.

"El árbol... ¿Las luces se encienden?" -pregunto trémulamente-.

Kai le observo con detenimiento, intentando descifrar que era lo que decía la expresión que en aquel momento predominaba en el rostro del pelinegro. Al no encontrar una respuesta, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y asintió aun sin despegar la vista de Rei... repentinamente algo parecía habérsele ocurrido ¿Sería que Rei...?

"¿Quieres que las encienda?" -pregunto distraídamente-.

¡Por el infierno! ¡No! ¡No quería! Simplemente quería saber si aquella _detestable_ cosa verde cargada de adornos coloridos realmente tenía la serie de luces conectada a la electricidad, solamente para darse un motivo más para despreciar al infeliz árbol. Oh, pero ver la expresión de Kai le basto para que antes de mostrar su horror ante la idea, sencillamente asintiese regalándole una sonrisa.

"Claro... me encantaría ver que tanto has gastado en ellas" -soltó una carcajada mientras que pensaba que eso si era verdad-.

Kai reviro los ojos fingiendo exasperación, aunque estaba conforme con que Rei pareciese tan adepto a la idea de toda la decoración. Kai lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que detestaba la fecha con todo y adornos incluidos, pero al menos parecía bastante cómodo con la decoración y si realmente quería ver las luces del árbol ¡Entonces todo iba de maravilla!

Cuando el bicolor se encargo de poner en marcha las _lucecitas bonitas parpadeantes_ del árbol, Rei claramente observo que ahora se encontraba frente a un precioso pino navideño con todas las letras, que parecía sacado de un centro comercial. Le sonrió a Kai y seguidamente se encargo de abrazarlo por detrás, recargando la cabeza cerca de su nuca. Justo en ese mismo instante Rei tenía el deseo de comenzar a golpear su frente contra la musculosa espalda de su chico por no tener una pared mas cerca para hacerlo.

Si Rei creyó que la cena mejoraría las cosas, se había equivocado. Muchas veces ya había cenado en el departamento de Kai, y su novio parecía esforzarse por hacer parecer todo una sofisticada cena de restaurante así estuviesen comiendo comida china a domicilio. Esta vez como muchas otras no fue la excepción, pero ni las velas, ni el vino seguramente importado o la exquisita comida pudo hacer que todo eso cubriese una horrible realidad. Pavo. Estaba comiendo pavo... ¡Rei odiaba el pavo! Y el pollo y cualquier otra clase de ave ¡Y Kai lo sabía!... ¡O tenía que saberlo!... esperen... cierto, Rei nunca había dicho que odiase esa comida, sencillamente la evitaba pero no andaba por ahí pregonando sus especiales gustos alimenticios. Para la próxima vez ¡Gritaría a los cuatro vientos las cosas que no le agradaban!

"... así que mi abuelo seguramente se quedara hasta año nuevo" -comentaba tranquilamente haciendo gala de sus tan pulidos modales- "Que fastidio, eso quiere decir que no pienso pisar la casa hasta febrero".

"Ah... que mal, Kai" -dijo algo desganado, aunque sacudiendo después la cabeza- "Mejor así ¿No? Tendrás una excusa para no visitar a tus padres".

"Supongo" -se encogió distraídamente de hombros- "¿Te sucede algo, Rei? Has estado extraño".

¡Bendito Hiwatari! Hasta que al fin parecía que sus espectaculares dotes de percepción hacían aparición después de haberse quedado dormidos.

"No, no es nada" -reacomodo su expresión- "Solamente que... eh... todo esto... el departamento, la cena ¿Fue idea de Yuriy? O... ¿Te ayudo a planearlo?".

Kai medito su respuesta al mismo tiempo que tomaba una copa y sorbía su contenido, intentando adivinar a que se debía la pregunta.

"Me ayudo" -respondió al fin sin prestarle mayor importancia- "¿Por qué?".

"Oh... es que todo esto es tan..." -sonrió de nuevo, realmente ya estaba cansando- _'Deprimente'_ -quiso haber dicho, aunque solo lo pensó- "Estupendo... parece sacado de una película, recuérdame darle a Yuriy las gracias".

Sí, le daría a Yuriy las gracias justo antes de soltarlo de un puente. De acuerdo, el chico pelirrojo no tenía la culpa, no había que culparlo... ¡Mas le valía no tener la culpa!

"Por cierto, la comida esta deliciosa" -agrego después- "Brindo por eso" -dijo, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y levantaba la copa-.

Y Kai simplemente imito la acción levantando también su copa, ahora realmente tranquilo de que las cosas estuviesen saliendo como él las deseaba. _O al menos eso creía_. Rei dejo su copa en la mesa después de darle un trago y regresar a ver lo que faltaba de su cena... ¡Oh! No quedaba mas que acabarse aquello que seguramente le había costado a Kai bastante... ¿Quién dijo que tener un novio adinerado era lo máximo?... en fin, no había duda de que el amor nos vuelve mártires, o al menos de eso estaba seguro Rei mientras intentaba seguir comiendo.

Para cuando la flamante cena había terminado, se dedicaron a pasar el tiempo sentados frente a la chimenea. Ah, Rei adoraba esa chimenea, siempre le había encantado ese detalle del lugar donde Kai vivía, a su parecer no había nada mas romántico que el que hicieran el amor junto a ella. Sin embargo dadas las connotaciones festivas que tenía todo, ahora la chimenea le parecía tan detestable como el resto de las cosas que veía. Pobrecilla chimenea. Faltaba tan sólo escasos seis minutos para que diese la media noche, según un reloj cercano. Rei se mantenía en los calidos y protectores brazos de Kai esperando paciente a que alguna cosa horrible pasase... horrible en el sentido de que probablemente a media noche a Kai se le diese por levantarse, vestirse con un traje de Santa Claus y comenzar a cantar: "Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad...", y el sólo pensamiento en realidad lo hizo soltar una carcajada, provocando que Kai voltease a mirarlo con una curiosidad bien escondida en su rostro.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"-pregunto con voz sedosa-.

"Nada"-Rei ahogo una risa y negó- "Sólo que estoy muy a gusto aquí" -se movió acomodándose un poco mas- "¿Ya te he dicho que eres mejor que una almohada?".

"Oh... gracias por el cumplido" -soltó, mientras hundía la cabeza en el negro cabello- "Yo me esfuerzo por decirte cosas increíblemente cursis y tú me comparas con un accesorio de cama" -sonrió entre los negros cabellos- "¿Por qué sigo contigo?".

"Porque me amas" -dijo resueltamente- "Y porque soy el único loco en su sano juicio que puede aguantarte".

Kai bufo fingiendo inconformidad, para después liberar un poco el cuerpo entre sus brazos, tomo el mentón del chino y lo giro para que le mirase. Irremediablemente se sintió preso de aquellos ojos dorados tan intensos, tan embriagantes. No se resistió demasiado y hundió su boca en la otra, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de Rei, mientras que su lengua se adentraba en la calidez de su boca y se deleitaba por aquel sabor tan suyo. Rei dejo escapar un suave jadeo satisfecho justo antes de separarse. Kai le observo con aquella ternura que solamente él tenía derecho a mirar, al mismo tiempo que con suavidad acariciaba su mejilla, casi como el toque de una pluma ¡Oh, cuanto lo amaba Rei! Quizás era por eso que a pesar de todas las cosas malas, Rei aun seguía a su lado ¡Imposible no hacerlo!

Con un suspiro, el bicolor centro perezosamente su vista de manera fugaz en un punto tras Rei, para después regresar su mirada hacia el ojidorado y sonreírle casi con fascinación.

"Feliz navidad" -dijo sencillamente-.

Rei parpadeo, como si acabasen de sacarlo del ensueño mas maravilloso del mundo, frunció en ceño y aunque unas ganas asesinas de soltar un improperio hacia la dichosa navidad le llegaron repentinamente, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que resignarse al observar el perfecto rostro de su novio.

"¿Tan rápido ya es navidad?" -pregunto algo contrariado-.

"¿Querías esperar mas?" -negó suavemente con la cabeza- "A veces si que eres raro... ¿Quieres abrir algún obsequio? Me desviví para colmarte de regalos, mas vale que alguno te guste, Kon" -dijo con un extraño tono de cariñosa amenaza-.

Casi dándose cuenta de algo que parecía un milagro bajado de algún paraíso especialmente para él, Rei comprendió repentinamente que algo sencillamente imposible había pasado. Era veinticinco de diciembre... y él no tenía cosa alguna que maldecir mas que un departamento decorado seguramente con cariño, una cena costosa comprada con toda buena voluntad, y un novio esplendido que rezumaba la adoración que le tenía en cada uno de sus gestos voluntarios o involuntarios. ¡Hey! tan mala no había sido la cosa este año.

"Feliz navidad" -soltó una risita-"De verdad, feliz navidad" -suspiro profundamente-.

"Me alegra oír eso... ¿Vamos por los regalos?".

"No... así esta todo bien... por el momento no necesito ni mas ni menos" -guardo silencio unos instantes- "Gracias, Kai... realmente lo hiciste".

Y el bicolor no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso, porque aparentemente, su novio había recordado aquel casi olvidado evento que había sucedido justamente el año anterior, cuando se habían encontrado el veinticinco de diciembre en casa del chino, que recién se levantaba para recibir a su pareja aun en pijama.

"Verás que haré que te guste aunque sea un poco esta fecha" -había dicho Kai, al mirar la cara fastidiada de Rei cuando le había besado bajo un muérdago que había colocado Rai en la entrada de la casa-.

"Te reto, Kai" -sonrió de manera triunfal- "Te reto".

Ahora, un año después, en el sillón del departamento de Kai, sintiendo los tibios labios del bicolor posarse sobre su cuello, Rei debía de aceptar que la navidad no era taaan mala, quizás hasta comenzaba a agradarle un poco. Pero solo un poquito. Kai tenía todavía todo el resto del 25 de diciembre para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Y ante los besos y caricias de su novio, Rei Kon no pudo hacer otra cosa que sucumbir, pensando en que cosas podrían esperarle el año siguiente al lado de su pareja. Kai Hiwatari si que era de todo, menos previsible.

Navidad, por primera vez, bienvenida seas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Hey! SÉ que es TRES de ENERO, y el reto debí de haberlo subido el 31 de diciembre ¿Cierto? cierto... les diré porque no pude... ¡Y tengo buenas excusas para disculparme! Primeramente porque no tengo Internet en casa y dado que el 31 de diciembre los ciber NO abren por aquí, me quede como idiota pensando en que podría hacer. Llego el primero de enero ¡Sorpresa! El ciber tampoco abre, además de poco me habría servido ¡Porque sólo hasta ahora regreso de mi rapto! Porque si ¡Me raptaron! ¿Quién? Oh, mi hermano ¿mayor? ¡Tsk! con esto de los medios-hermanos la verdad ya no sé ni a quien decirle que es el mayor... como sea, mi hermano mayor se encapricho en que me quería con él el año nuevo, bien, cuela, me estuve con él el 31, y el primero sólo porque no quería volver a casa y encontrarme con mi madre-soy-un-ogro. Ahora bien, el 2 ¡No me dejo escapar! Y yo que me quería ir, pero ¡No! pareció que él y mi cuñada se pusieron de acuerdo porque me insistieron para quedarme ¡Hasta mi sobrino de cuatro años le puso seguro a la puerta! Diciendo que yo ya era de la cosa y cosas así 9.9 (fue horrible, en serio ¬¬), yo les pregunte para que me querían ahí (digo, ocasionalmente me voy a quedar a su casa al menos una vez a la semana, pero ya quedarme tantos días es otra cosa), y todavía el muy me responde que: _entiende que es raro que me sienta querida, pero que las personas cuando quieren a alguien suelen desear su compañía_ (ese es mi hermano, el sarcasmo seguramente viene de familia). Ahora, ustedes dirán: ¡Mentira! ¿Quién acepta a la hermana menor del esposo en casa? ¡Tsk! pues mi cuñada XD aunque no se lo crean luego de que viví un tiempo con ellos, ella y yo hicimos buenas migas... ¡Ah! Que tiempos aquellos en los que era fugitiva de mi casa. En fin, como decía, ahora se preguntaran: ¿Por qué sencillamente no me fui? ¡Ah! Porque ustedes no saben donde vive mi hermano ¬¬ y a menos de que él me trajese en su motocicleta ¡No había forma de regresarme! Porque la verdad ando sin un quinto desde que comenzaron las vacaciones ñ.ñ (necesito un empleo), con trabajos le saque dinero a mi madre para venir hoy al ciber. Así que técnicamente mi excusa es: "no abrieron los cibers el 31, y yo estuve aislada del mundo hasta hoy", debería disculparme como es mi costumbre andarme disculpando, pero eso sólo lo hago cuando siento que algo es mi culpa ¡Y esta vez no lo fue! El mundo y sus vibras cósmicas se pusieron en mi contra para no subir esto cuando debía, esperemos que no vuelva a pasar ¡Realmente me da mucha pena! pero ¡Yo no domino ciertas cosas! Y estas circunstancias fueron una de ellas... en serio, si hubiese subido al menos el 30 nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero como el hubiera no existe... en fin.

Sobre lo verídico de todo esto, que se supone el chiste de la historia era contar alguna anécdota real... las patéticas navidades de Rei son las mías XD y la ultima no _tan_ mala fue una navidad que me contó mi prima Ángeles (la mujer es mayor, con tres hijos pero se comporta como una chiquilla ¡adoro a mi prima!) que casualmente también odia la navidad y se digno a contarme una historia que paso al lado de su ahora esposo cuando aun eran novios, salvo que ella no se comporto tan "disimulada" como Rei y le hizo saber al pobre hombre que no le había gustado nada la idea de que se hubiese puesto tan _festivo_ XD ¡Hey! luego de hablarlo con Nekot ella me dijo que lo que contaba era que la historia fuese verídica, no necesariamente tenía que ser mía 9.9 además, las navidades de Rei corrieron por mi cuenta... ¡Oh! Mi pobre perrito Odi que se murió T.T ¡Era tan lindo y bueno! Eh... cof... cof... ejem... olviden eso.

Como sea, ya nos veremos por ahí cuando me encuentre la inspiración y me termine de escribir todos los capítulos atrasados que tengo de mis fanfics.

¡Perdonen el retraso! Y un feliz 2007.

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ.** _"En el mundo existen dos clases de hombres: hombres inteligentes sin religión y hombres religiosos sin inteligencia_" ------**»**


End file.
